Tingle of Unease
by Souls Dawn
Summary: Chapter 7 is up now! Spikes in deep thought! 0.0 R
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Women! Spike thought when he sat on the couch and wondered if he would understand the female species. He figured it was very doubtful because he had never been around them for so long.  
  
Frankly, it was until last week that he wanted to know what went on in the female mind.   
  
It didn't really matter to him but for some idiotic reason he wanted to know what Faye liked. He was very sure he knew what made her pissed off though. Everything he did or just anything at all seemed to aggravate Faye Valentine but sometimes he thought she liked it when he teased her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
This is just a little taste on the long fic. that I'm writing please check beck soon for chapters 1 and 2 that are currently in progress and don't forget to review please. Hoped you enjoyed you're small taste.  
*~Lucy 


	2. Chapter 1 - Thigh Brush

Chapter 1  
  
Faye was restless, she tried everything just to fall asleep but she couldn't.  
  
She headed out of her room to were the couch was 'maybe what I need to fall asleep is some food'.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping" Spike said watching her silently from the couch.  
  
"I'm hungry, I haven't ate something decent in days" she said. "Anyways I'm not all that sleepy."  
  
Spike didn't bother looking up. He hated the fact that she had interrupted his thinking. She was always getting in the way these days. He tried to ignore her but he was just so aware of Faye. He was recently feeling temped to stop her in her tracks and kiss her.  
  
"Dammit there's nothing to eat" Faye said from the kitchen.  
"O well" Spike said.  
  
He changed the channels of the TV, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This didn't calm his nerves at all. He didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
Women didn't make him nervous, Julia never did. In fact, he loved flirting with women without so much as a tingle of unease. But for some reason he was acting as if he hadn't had sex for months, especially around Faye.  
  
Faye sat next to spike on the couch to watch TV and her hip brushed his by mistake.  
  
This made Spike's blood sizzle. He moved a little over while Faye stood perfectly still and forced herself to draw in a deep, calming breath.  
  
No man had made her feel the way she felt just then. Her only confront was the fact that he seemed disturbed.  
  
'I don't know why I feel so awkward.' But what she felt wasn't awkwardness. Not exactly. What she felt was more edgy kind of thing, a hunger for something, and it wasn't food.  
  
This was all caused by the brush of his thigh against hers in a glancing contact that lasted less than a heartbeat.  
  
If Spike could make her feel hot just with a casual touch, she could imagine if he put his heart and soul into it.  
  
#!#!#!  
Ok that was the 1st chapter so what did you think of it? The 2nd and 3rd chapter are very soon going to be uploaded. Please review and tell me how do you want the fic to end I don't know what the ending will be yet I need ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please check back for the others.   
*~Lucy 


	3. Chapter 2 - Tension

Chapter 2  
  
Watching him slowly close his eyes as if wanting to sleep she said "You can go to sleep if you want."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me Faye?" she swallowed hard at the teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
"Of course not, why would I want to get rid of you?"  
"I have a feeling I make you nervous. Do I?"  
"Please, no you don't" she insisted.  
  
Spikes expression turned thoughtful, then impish. "Let's see if this is true shall we?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He moved closer, which made Faye back up until there was no more space on the couch. "This" he said, lowering his head until his lips hovered just above hers.  
  
Faye could feel heat from his body reaching out to her. His breath brushed across her cheek. Anticipation stirred inside her as she waited and waited for him to close the distance.  
  
When he did, his mouth settled on hers, bringing a amazing sense of calm and inability spread through her.   
  
The action was bold and unexpected, but the kiss itself was as light as a caress of a butterfly. It was tender, shocking, it was from a man she thought had no feel a man that was like the living dead.  
  
Because it was imaginably gentle it made her yearn made her want things she had never imagined wanting, filled her with a serge of wonder.  
  
Her pulse scrambled, heat spread through her. And it was all because of the sensation of his mouth against hers, asking for more, hinting at everything but demanding nothing.  
  
He pulled back slowly, unwillingly Faye uttered a harsh "Shit!" before she could stop herself.  
  
She felt his lips curve into a smile as they returned to hers for one more lingering caress.   
  
She signed when his lips left her again, then avoided looking at him in the eye. She knew that she was blushing furiously.  
  
He took her chin into his hands and gently forced her to face him.   
  
"I told you, I do make you nervous" he said.   
  
She blinked and tried to make out what he had just said "Shut up you idiot, you kissed me! How was I supposed to react?"  
  
"Not like a silly school girl," he said with a small chuckle that escaped his lips "anyways it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Was it? Faye did move in more than three months ago with the bebop crew.   
  
He slowly stepped up from the couch, leaving her feeling suddenly alone. "it won't happen again," he informed her, his expression serious and determined.  
  
"Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.   
  
"Because I only did it to get it out of the way and relieve the tension between us that was probably a mistake" he said and ran his hand through his hair. 'and because I can only love Julia.'  
  
Faye could never bring herself to think of anything as a wonderful kiss as a mistake. "Did it relive the tension for you?" it sure hadn't for her, her nervousness had just become restlessness, anxiety to know here a devastating kiss like that would lead.  
  
Spike looked shaken by the question. "Dammit, Faye, you ask too many questions." He said heading to his room with both his hands in his pocket, leaving Faye to stare after him.  
  
She couldn't stop the smile that began at the corner of her mouth and spread.  
  
So, she thought with satisfaction I guess I'm not the only one that feels this way. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Lacy Bras

Authors Note: Hey everyone or whoever is reading this thank you so much for those who are liking the fic so far. I'm sorry if its not necessary what all of you wanted the ones that didn't like it I'm trying to make it better as I go. Please feel free to post any more helpful comments. I'm trying as hard as I can not to leave this story in the middle I get discouraged easily sometimes. Btw I never put this up before but Cowboy Bebop characters aren't mine I just borrowed them for a while ^.^.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By midweek, Faye was going restless. Earlier that week Spike and Faye had caught a bounty that was worth 350,000,000 Woo longs.  
  
Faye was sitting in the couch smoking and thinking of a way of spending her money. She hated having money in her pocket without being spent. But for some unknown and weird reason she didn't want to spend her money on the casino's of Pluto.   
  
Faye looked at Ed, while she typed away with her octopus like hands on the small computer. Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"LETS GO SHOPPING!!" she screamed on top of her lungs like a banshee.  
  
Jet stuck his head from the room were he was cutting his bonsai tress. "Yes, we should, I need to buy some food there isn't any here."  
  
Ed's head sot up "Jet person if getting food for Ed!"   
"Yes Ed"  
Ed left the room sliding like snake to who knows were.  
  
Spike came out a few minutes latter looking at Ed slide through the hall. ' That girl gets weirder and weirder each and every day.'  
  
He was now standing on top of the stair looking at Faye questionably. "Where we going?"  
"Shopping. I want to pick up a few things."  
"Clothes? Make up? What?"  
"All of it," she said, watching with amusement as the enthusiasm drained out of his face.  
' He is such a man. By the time she was finished with him, he would regret his part for teasing her the past week, teasing her with his lips and kiss.'  
''''''''''''''''''''  
Jet had rented a car from one of his police friends and they left to the mall. Poor Ein was left behind with his sad eyes and bushy eye brows looking out the window.  
  
Once they arrived they parked and headed to the mall.   
  
Jet and Ed headed straight for the food court while Faye aimed directly for a lingerie shop.   
'Let him sweat,' she thought triumphantly when she caught his pained expression. He was clearly torn between whether or not to accompany her inside or find a bench a safe distance away and smoke a cigarette.   
  
"Coming?" she inquired pleasantly, making sure he understood it was a dare.  
  
"Sure," he trailed along reluctantly.  
  
He stood in front of the racks of lacy bras and bikini panties looking as terrified as she'd just left him to fend for himself in a nursery of screaming babies. Faye grinned at the sales clerk, who couldn't seem to stop herself from casting surreptitious glance at Faye's very male companion.  
  
She turned her back on him finally and said in what was probably an undertone, "How'd you ever get him here? Most men won't even come near this place."  
"Body guard," Faye said with a wide smile spread on her face. "He can't leave my side."  
  
The young women's eyes widened "Oh wow. Doesn't he look a little skinny? But other than that I'd risk it to have him around day and night."   
  
Faye raised her voice to make sure that Spike heard. "It isn't as fun as you think." Her words had a direct effect and Spike's head snapped to her direction just as she teasingly held up two pair of bikini panties and asked him "Which do you think?"  
  
A red flush climbed his cheeks, but then his gaze locked with hers and it was as if he could read her mind. She could tell he knew what she was up to. "Why don't you try them on and model them for me?" he suggested.  
  
He reached out to a selection of lacy bras on a nearby display and picked out a handful. "These too even though you hardly wear them."  
  
Now it was Faye's time to flush furiously. 'Check and checkmate,' Faye thought with a sign.  
  
"I'll take them all," she told the clerk handing over the pair of panties, along with three of the bras that Spike had grabbed.  
  
She tried not to notice that he'd somehow gotten the size exactly right.  
  
She moved to the counter to pay for the purchases, but a sharp sensation on her neck told her that Spike had followed. She glanced up to meet his two different brown eyes.  
"These too," he told the clerk as he handed her a matching bra and pair of panties in black lace. "But I'm paying for them myself."  
  
Faye swallowed hard at the challenging glint in his eyes, but as she was about to protest he said "save you're breath, you can thank me later."  
  
As she watched in dismay, he glanced around at the displays. Wandered over to an extremely skimpy nightgown in pink and brought it back to the pile. He winked at Faye.  
  
"I can't wait to see that color on you."  
  
The clerk seemed oblivious to Faye's increasingly irritated reaction. She was too busy ringing up the additional sale.  
"Thank you," she chirped as they left "Come again!"  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Faye muttered.  
  
Spike grinned "Something wrong?"  
"Nothing a thing," she snapped.  
"You got what you went in there didn't you?"  
'and much more,' she thought furiously.  
  
"Anything else you wanted to get while were here?"  
"No I think I'm finished."  
"Good cause I'm hungry," his gaze locked wit hers in a way that made her feel as if steam was coming out her ears.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked, though it was clear that food was the last thing he craved for. "or do you want to go back to the Bebop and go to bed?"   
  
Faye nearly choked with nothing "What?!" she said angrily.  
  
"I was just saying maybe you weren't hungry." he said not helping to stop the small grin that spread across his face.  
  
"OK we do lunch, you pay". She said.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Faye had to keep note in her head that she had to remember not to play provocative games with a man who understood the rules far better than she did. 


	5. Chapter 4 - BackFire

Spike should have known what he was getting into in the lingerie store back there. Now they were both heading towards the food court to get some grub.   
  
'Maybe this will get my mind off that whole lacy underwear thing,' Spike thought.  
  
Spike was feeling hot and bothered, 'and it was my own blasted fault.' He thought he was the winner in that whole Faye and lingerie store business but it backfired on him. ' Faye was definitely having the last laugh.'  
  
They were now getting a table to be seated in the fats food restaurant.   
  
Faye looked around maybe trying to find Ed or Jet to get her mind off the fact that Spike was Staring at her. She tried her hardest to act cool and collected so spike couldn't notice that she was getting nervous again.  
  
'I really do feel like a little school girl, a month ago I thought this guy was the living hell, a pile of shit just lying inside the toilet that wouldn't flush, but now I feel differently.'  
  
Spike looked at Faye who was seated across from him looking around, while he was thinking about 'getting her … and into… and then out off… and into…' he shook his head. 'that was definitely bad planning on his part, he knew he couldn't love her, he didn't love anyone but Julia.'  
  
He tapped Faye's hand to get her attention, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Oh um … just looking for Ed and Jet, I would have sworn they were supposed to be here."]  
"Yeah… well I don't see them."  
"Uhuh" she looked distant again.  
  
"What are you having?"  
"Having?" Faye was lost in thought.  
"Yeah, to eat, duh idiot."  
Oh that, um… something spicy," she said slowly making her eyes flame as a beast. Her gaze, lingering in his mouth all of a sudden.  
  
"What about you?" Spike was busy staring at her mouth, that he had a hard time getting his brain to kick into gear.  
"Well you should get a hot soup then," he said finally pretending that he didn't even notice the deliberately suggestive note in her voice when she said spicy.  
  
"Ok then, I'll order a hot spicy soup."  
  
"Yeah I'll order some barbecue ribs that ok? Should I make the order?"  
"Well… I change my mind I want a cheese burger."  
"O.K. fine cheaper for me. Are you going to be having desert, you know its my treat."  
"No, I have to watch my weight."  
  
'Ever since when' he thought ' she wasn't fat, as a matter of fact she was perfect and he could tell because of that skimpy clothing she is always wearing. But then again Spike could think of one way to burn a few calories, but he resisted the urge to mention it, even as a gesture, he didn't feel up to getting smacked.  
  
He wasn't even supposed to be thinking about such things.' Trying to tell himself to keep his thoughts on the straight and narrow where Faye was thought of as only a co-worker. Erotic images taunted him nonstop.  
  
He forced his attention back to her order. "Ok I'll go make the order then" he left the table and went to place the order.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
As Spike left Faye alone in the table a little girl and her mother passed her and the little girl was heard saying.  
"Mommy I want the new robotic Barbie with the blue hair please."  
  
Faye's eyes suddenly saddened as she remembered she had no mother.  
'At least I remember that.'  
  
When Spike came back he realized that Faye was studying him as if he was a type of new species.   
"What?" he asked  
"Can I ask you something seriously?"  
He nodded, though the expression on her face made him worry. 'she just shifted her mood in a matter of 15 minutes, this cant be good.' He thought.  
  
"How does it feel to have a past?"  
"I can't describe it." He said.  
"Then why does it bother you so much, is you're past painful?"  
He tried to think of a good way to answer her but instead he felt himself get lost into thought.  
  
"Is it Julia?"  
His head snapped up and looked straight at her, he didn't know she knew about Julia. He decided to answer her previous question trying to avoid the Julia subject.  
  
"My past is as painful as the nest person," ' she didn't buy it' he thought because her gaze remained doubtful.  
  
"And that's all it is?"  
Spike was no more convinced in the answer that he had given her than she was, but he didn't want to admit that his past was anything important.  
  
He certainly wasn't going to tell her that his past was anything important. He certainly wasn't going to tell her he'd never really loved a woman other than Julia. That Julia was always kept in his mind as his present but Faye was now taking over that spot and Julia was beginning to look as of the past.   
  
So far away while Faye was only a short distance.  
  
What he felt about Faye was a far cry from anything he had ever felt for Julia.  
  
Maybe because protectiveness and jealousy and lust were somehow getting all mixed up together.  
  
"Oh of course" he said lying brazenly "What else could my past be like?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, last I remember I don't have a past only a future." ' a future she wished she could spend with him.' Her gazed dropped to the floor and so did his.  
  
'How stupid are you Spike? You should have never asked that' Spike thought displeased at himself.  
  
Silence had swept over their table both quiet in their own little thoughts.  
  
'I should have never asked what I did, everything always backfires on me' Faye thought 'I just wanted to share his past.'  
  
Finally Spike broke the silence looking up "Can I ask you something?" he asked with a faked stern look in his face.  
"What?"  
"Why are you so annoying?" he said as a big grin spread on his face. He slowly took a cigarette and put it in between his lips.   
  
He could tell that annoyance had come to her face and her whole expression changed.  
"Me annoying?!" her voice was getting louder now.  
  
"How dare you say I'm annoying you immature son of a bitch!"  
  
Her hands were now folded in front of her chest.  
  
He laughed and took a drag of the cigarette. She looked at him with her green leaf eyes. "Then you don't care that I find you you're attitude irritating."  
"Why would I care if you're only my co-worker, as long as we get the bounties and I get paid I wouldn't care less what you think of me."  
  
'She felt hurt but she wasn't going to give up to this asshole,' "Just back off Spike!" she growled.  
  
Talk to me about backing off in a few weeks, maybe you'll convince me to back off."  
"Please!" she said under her breath.  
  
They ate their food quietly and hungrily. 'This sure beats Jets food' thought Spike munching on his ribs. 'I needed red meat this might calm my hormones.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they finished eating Spike paid the bill.  
  
Now Faye was a little calmer and now they were going around the mall trying to find both Ed and Jet. Apparently they had gone off with no trace what so ever.  
  
Once again breaking the ice between both Faye and himself, Spike said "You're in my debt."  
  
"What?" Faye was confused.  
"I bought you food so you pay me back."  
"But you invited me."  
"so what, you're still in my debt." He added.  
"Jerk," she said then added "I guess I am so?"  
  
He stepped near her and leaned forward.  
  
"So what do I get for my troubles, I know you don't have money left."  
Faye was clearly struggling with herself. She moisten her full lips and started to lean forward as if to meet him half way, then backed up with a heavy sign.  
  
"I'll have to think about it," she said.  
  
He winked at her playfully "Let me know if you can't come up with anything, because I have a few ideas on my mind."  
"Yes," she murmured, "I imagine you do."  
"Great ideas," he emphasized, keeping his gaze firmly on her mouth, 'even if he told himself not to be tempted he couldn't help himself but stare.'  
  
Faye didn't do as much as bat an eye. Rather she met his gaze boldly and directly as if she didn't care.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"I think it would be a whole lot of fun, if we both rely on our imaginations."  
"Something tells me yours maybe on over drive." She said wryly.  
"Oh, but maybe mines not the only one," he smiled widely at her.  
  
Then to brake the moment as an instant Ed was banging in the window outside of a utilities and software store. They could see that Jet was with her shaking his head in disapproval. They both entered the store and kept their distance trying to look and act as normal as possible.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Finally I finished typing. -.- I hate the fact that I write it down on loose leaf paper before I write it on the computer. Sorry it took so long to put this up but well as you could see the chapter was fairly long. Also next chapter is going to be longer so please come back and check it out ^.^ it seems as this story is going to be longer than just 6 chapters long. Hopefully. So please Review ^.^  
Spike: Blah blah blah  
Faye: I hated this chapter even thought I had some killer comebacks on Spike  
Spike: Yeah whatever but who had the last laugh?  
Lucy: I did because I'm the author and I could do whatever I want like it or not  
Faye and Spike both shrug  
Lucy: anyways it time for you're disclaimer part  
Spike: Weren't you supposed to put it in the beginning?  
Lucy: I wanted to be unique anyways I'm too lazy to go up (:-p)  
Spike: Idiot  
Lucy: I'll make you look like a fool in the next chapter  
Faye: She doesn't own us. Happy Lucy  
Lucy: Thanks Faye But I didn't want you to do it!  
Faye: I don't care  
Lucy: Fine then beware Faye the next chapter might be painful for you BWAWAWAWAWA  
Faye and Spike (-.-') *anime sweat drop~  
Lucy: Till next chapter please review ^.^*goes and pokes spike~ 


	6. Chapter 5 - Bored

Faye was sitting in the edge of the hanger stairs, arms around her legs, chin resting on her knees. She looked downcast.  
  
She watched as bare chested Spike kept on doing his martial arts movements. He was very concentrated and took great discipline, it was apparent.  
  
Soon he noticed her sitting next to the stairs gazing at him. He stopped him movements and dropped down next to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to distract you," she said.  
  
"Than what did you mean to do?" he teased. " you never come up here. Did you get a eyeful of the scenery?" He deliberately glanced down his gleaming chest.  
  
Faye reacted with embarrassment, glowing tomato red o her cheeks.  
  
"Of course not. I was just..." her voice trailed off  
  
"Are you bored?" he said sympathetically.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
She met his gaze. "I've been just thinking."  
  
"That's a change." He said bluntly, spreading a grin in his face.  
  
Faye didn't bother responding. She was sick of his games.  
  
"Where's everyone?" asked spike, he hadn't noticed that it was awfully quiet. "Jet went out to meet one of his comrades and well Ed's around with Ein, probably in her computer."  
  
"Oh...Hmm..."  
  
Spike murmured closing his eyes for a while. He then opened them and glanced toward her.  
  
"Since you're bored and I am also..." she interrupted him saying "Not really."  
  
"Well, I certainly am." He stood up quickly and looked down at her.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Come on," he said, hi eyes twinkling with challenge.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Before she could second guess herself, she jumped up. She told herself her eagerness was natural. She was sick of sitting around painting her nails, watching television or just plain being bored. She hadn't had a bounty in a while they were now on earth in the middle of summer.  
  
Anything Spike had in mind would be an improvement. She ignored the little voice that taunted that this man could tempt her into doing things she would other wise never consider. Her enthusiasm was all about being with him, not being active.  
  
Before she could ask a simple question, he ran to his room coming out with a bottle of suntan lotion and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Are we going to the beach?" she asked hurrying to keep up with him.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Ok this is what I came up with during my writers block time. Its time for valentines day and since I hate valentines I am more inspired 2 write so keep on checking back because the second I just need 2 type it ^.^ Thanks and please review 


	7. Chapter 6 - Macho Idiot

Fifteen minutes later they were standing near some sort of abandoned marina. Spike led the way until it was visible for Faye to see a small boat.  
  
He stepped in and held out his hand.  
  
"Is it yours?" she asked intrigued as she joined him.  
  
"Nope, I don't know who it was when I found it a few years ago. It's an antique, I'm surprised it still worked." His gaze narrowed. "you don't get seasick do you?"  
  
Faye grinned. "It's a little late to be asking, isn't it?"  
  
"It would be too late if we were a mile off shore. Here there are still options."  
  
"As far as I know I don't get sea sick."  
  
"As far as you know?" he repeated. "Does that mean you've never been out on a boat?"  
  
"I don't know," she said gazing down.  
  
"Well, luckily the waters like glass today. You should be fine. Bet you don't know how to swim."  
  
"You got it," she said.  
  
"Then I'll get you a life jacket or something just in case, you still owe me I cant let you die," he said dryly.  
  
Minutes later he started the boats engine, cast off the lines and eased away from the messed up dock.  
  
Faye stood at the railing of the boat and watched the marina disappear as they headed out into sea. The breeze smelled salty and maybe seaweed.  
  
The kiss of the air against Faye's bare skin counter pointed the sun's heat. Though she could still catch a view of the shore she felt as if she was floating to her own little world.  
  
When they had a mile offshore Spike turned off the engine. The boat wobbled gently on the water as he came to stand beside her.  
  
"I once came here with Julia a long time ago."  
  
She saw worry lines in his face begin to crease. Without thinking she reached up and touched his cheek. His skin was warm from the sun and sweaty.  
  
`She'd never felt anything like that, so masculine' Faye thought.  
  
She wasn't sure of the precise moment when she became aware of the flare of heat in his eyes, but rather than draw away her hand she tentatively traced the outline of his mouth.  
  
Before she knew what he intended, he captured her hand where it was and drew one finger in his mouth in a slow, provocative move that made her heart leap in her chest.  
  
His eyes never left hers.  
  
Faye felt as of her entire world consisted only centered in the blazing heat of his eyes on hers and the sensation of his tongue against her finger.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he murmured, releasing her hand with obvious reluctance.  
  
She didn't think she could speak because she had an imaginary lump in her throat. She shook her head.  
  
"I want to kiss you again" he told her with sincerity coming over his face.  
  
"Then do," she said, already feeling her breath notch and her pulse begin to pound in anticipation.  
  
"Please"  
  
His mouth covered hers at once, almost as if he feared that she or he might change their mind.  
  
Hot throbbing need grew wildly through her. She tried to get closer, but he held her a careful distance away, allowing only their lips to touch with the kind of intimacy she craved with hunger. She felt his lips move against hers kissing her, the kisses she so much longed for. Sweet, tender kisses, Urgent, demanding kisses. The pattern was strange, unpredictable and relentless.  
  
`She never knew that kisses were so shattering, yet so utterly magnificent in their own right.'  
  
She was practically quivering with need by the time he stepped back and released her.  
  
Blinking against the bright and brilliant sunlight and the sudden abandonment, she stared at him and asked "Why?"  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets after quickly placing a cigarette in his mouth. He then faced her with seriousness and determination. "Because I didn't come here to seduce you Faye."  
  
"Plans change," she said boldly forcing a light tone to her voice.  
  
"Not this time it wont." He said with a stern and serious expression.  
  
Still fighting with the after effects of his kisses she said with a sassy attitude. "Mind telling me why cowboy?"  
  
"I'm not taking advantage of you, or the situation." He declared, seemingly to remind himself as well as to enlighten her.  
  
She felt her temper stir. "That's very nice of you for a change, but why do you get to make the call?"  
  
"Because lately you haven't been thinking clearly."  
  
"Oh?" she managed the word with deadly calm, but the pounding of her blood told her another story.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Faye, I want to help you gain you're memory."  
  
"Since when did you care!" she said furiously. "I'm capable of being sane without it and I don't need you're help!"  
  
"I don't see why you're getting all worked up on. I'm trying to help you're dumb ass." He scowled taking a deep puff of the cigarette.  
  
"Help me! By seducing me!" she corrected. "If that isn't the most ridiculous, most patronizing male logic I have ever heard in my life!"  
  
"Faye stop acting like a bitch, you know exactly that's not it."  
  
"Like a bitch," she shouted "Spike don't test me!"  
  
`That man is a macho idiot. She'd been weak kneed and willing, and he had rejected her. She didn't know what irritated her more- that he had been able to resist her, or that he'd actually thought she didn't know her mine. Either way, this meant war, she is going to get revenge and she was going to make sure of it'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lucy: Bahahhahahahha!!!!!!!  
  
It took so long for those 2 chapters didn't it! I had to break up the chapter in two. One it was too long and second of all I like teasing people especially when I'm writing *giggles*  
  
Spike: I can't believe it she made us do it again!  
  
Faye: you made us kiss you evil person you!  
  
Lucy: so... you like it so shut up  
  
Faye: the terror the agony  
  
Spike: shut up I had you're filthy finger in my mouth  
  
Jet: Shut up you too and stop bickering.  
  
Lucy: Thanks Jet but the only reason you're doing that is that you want more time in the fic right?  
  
Jet: yes  
  
Lucy: Ok say the disclaimer and I'll think about it  
  
Jet: Lucy wishes she own us but she doesn't  
  
Lucy: thanks Jet and you people please review!  
  
Faye: Yes tell her to stop torturing me  
  
Spike: and me too  
  
Lucy: no they like touching you both, right? 


	8. Chapter 7 - All in my mind

Chapter 7- All In my mind  
  
Spike was sure Faye Valentine was going to drive him out of his mind. Now that small bounties were coming in they were going their own ways.  
  
She was still mad at the incident last week.  
  
He'd actually believed that the less he saw her, his life would be less complicated. He thought that now that she was out of the bebop for a while, spending her money in casinos, he would keep his hormones in check, but it wasn't turning out that way.  
  
She was on his mind night and day.  
  
'Its because you haven't slept with her.' He thought over and over. 'If they'd gotten that out of the way he wouldn't feel the now constant ache.' He said to himself.  
  
He would be halfway to being over her. Instead, he was sex deprived and sleep deprived. With every moment that passed, he felt himself more and more drawn to Faye's rowdy and mysterious ways. Her strength and determination to recover fully and to reclaim her shattered life.  
  
He signed heavily, glanced up and suddenly realized that he was being stared at by Jet.  
  
"What?" he demanded  
  
"It's Faye isn't it?" he said with a knowing expression on his face.  
  
Spike frowned "What are you talking about?"  
  
"were you or were you not completely unaware that you have been standing here for the past ten minutes?" Jet said.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Were you or were you not occupied with the thoughts of our lovely houseguest?"  
  
"I don't have to answer that."  
  
With that Jet turned around shaking his head headed to the kitchen. On his way there he stopped and winked an eye at spike. "I rest my case."  
  
Spike took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Shut up Jet."  
  
Jet heard this from the bebop's kitchen and responded. "I wont take that seriously, but if you're going after Faye are you finally forgetting about Julia?"  
  
'What was it about Faye? She was nothing like Julia who was almost like the only women he could ever love. He was used to mild chatter and easy flirting. But Faye was a conflict all on its own.'  
  
-----*-----*  
  
Lucy: I took forever but I had a chapter before this and I lost it . so I had to go on without the other chapter but don't worry hopefully it wont get the fic messed up :-p  
  
Spike: haha good!  
  
Faye: I wasn't in this chapter! ::dances::  
  
Ed: Anyone seen my tomato?  
  
Lucy: No! Just say the disclaimer  
  
Ed: Okay Lucy-person. Edward and the Cowboy Bebop characters are owned by some smart person and Lucy person is just borrowing us.  
  
Lucy: Okay bye and review! 


End file.
